


My Treat

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles looked around the room one last time before settling onto the chair he'd dragged over by the door. The bowl of candy was positioned on the table next to the chair, easily within reach of the door. His sombrero was tilted jauntily, despite Buffy's earlier mocking.

Glancing down at his watch, he tugged the string on the Frankenstein once just for good measure and settled into the chair. He hadn't been there more than a minute when the first knock came at his door. He sprang up, grabbed the bowl of candy and swung the door open wide. 

"Trick or treat?" 

"Willow, you look delightful!" He stepped back, allowing her to enter. Her costume was well crafted, if not historically accurate, and gave her an angelic glow. "Where did you find that chain mail? It looks authentic." 

Willow turned to face him and shut the door he still held open with his hand. Stepping close to him, she raised a hand to pull the hood from her hair. She let the metal fall to the floor and moved her hand to Giles' chest, placing it over his heart. "I said, trick or treat." 

This time, instead of her appearance, Giles noted her voice. It was deep and husky, filled with intent. "ErWillow?" 

"If you don't pick, I get to pick for you." 

Something told him that neither answer would be followed with something traditional. "Ahtrick?" 

Willow grinned, sinking to her knees. Giles' eyes widened as she quickly and carefully unfastened his slacks and set them sprawling to the floor. His belt buckle clanged against the chain mail that covered her chest as it fell, followed by the much softer sounds of fabric as his briefs joined the cascade of clothes. 

Her grin faded as she stared at him, hardening rapidly in the warm cradle of her hand. Leaning forward, she brushed the tip with her lips, licking them as she pulled away again. Giles stared down at her, his mind struggling to catch up to what was happeningor at least, about to happen. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder when she moved forward once again, this time engulfing the entire length of him in one smooth motion. 

"OhGod" he hissed, clutching the wall to keep himself from falling. His knees felt as if they were in great danger of giving out, sending him sprawling to the floor. Willow's soft chuckle was nothing more than another vibration that ran along the length of him, sending shivers of desire, lust and heat through his body. 

Willow pulled back, licking the tip once again. She settled back on her heels and looked up at him through the curtain of her hair. Giles reached down and, with trembling hand, brushed the bangs back. Her green eyes were like gems, sparkling with knowledge and power. His body swayed closer to her, wanting to feel her around him again. 

Seeing his involuntary movement, Willow dipped her head and ran her tongue along the underside. The vein throbbed against the pressure, his body thrusting forward. Her lips found the tip and she closed her eyes, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh before enveloping him. 

Giles gave up all pretense of control and grasped her shoulders, supporting himself. Her arms, covered in the cold metal of her costume, snaked around his legs and he surged forward. Willow took him in, sucking and licking as he thrust into the warm cavern of her mouth again and again. 

Finally, unable to control himself any longer, Giles tightened his hold on her shoulders, bruising the tender flesh, and thrust forward hard, his climax racing through him into Willow's eager mouth. 

***

When she released him, Giles staggered back, collapsing against the wall. He sank down, his clothes wrapped around his ankles, and stared at the girl - perhaps woman would better suit - in front of him. "I"

Willow crawled forward and took him back into her mouth, licking away all signs of their activity. Giles dug his nails into the rug as his body jerked from the overload of sensation. Finished, Willow sat across from him, looking for all the world like a cat that ate the canary. 

"I"

"So you've said." She nodded, an impish gleam dancing in her eyes. 

"I don't understand." He managed to complete. 

"Which part?" 

"There were parts?" He looked perplexed. "I just noticed the one part." 

"That was sort of the point." She lifted the breastplate and the chain mail of her costume off of her and set them aside. Without them, she was wearing a simple, black long-sleeved shirt and gray pants. "I mean, not that you missed all the parts, but that you concentrate on the important one." 

"I don't know that concentration played a role. I think it was simple base instinct kicking in." He started to sit up, stopped as Willow got to her knees and pressed him back to the wall. "The R-brain." 

"Stay there." 

"I'm not exactly in a state to greet any trick or treaters like this." 

"I'm the only trick or treater you'll have to worry about." She moved forward, her hand leaving his shoulder and going to the hem of her shirt. "And you're in the perfect state to greet me." She tugged the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She wasn't wearing a bra and Giles couldn't help but stare at the image of perfection coming, very determinedly, toward him. 

Her breasts were small, but perfectly formed. Creamy pale skin topped with dark rose buds, hard with excitement. He licked his lips in anticipation as she straddled his bare thighs. The thin cotton of her pants seemed non-existent in the heat of contact, both of their skin burning with need. She straightened up and slipped her hands underneath her breasts, holding them up for his perusal. "Trick or treat?" 

"Treat," he whispered, burying his head between the proffered skin. His tongue darted in the valley between them, tasting honeysuckle, vanilla and the moist heat of her. Licking and kissing his way upwards, he latched onto one of her nipples, suckling it tenderly. 

Willow moaned, rolling her head back, giving into the sensation of his touch. His mouth was hot and inquisitive, tasting her, savoring her. He licked her nipple, nibbling on it slightly. One hand snaked around her waist, holding her while the other slipped between her legs, rubbing her through the thin cloth. 

Willow arched her back in response, whimpering as his lips closed over her other nipple this time, sucking hard. His hand found the hard button of her clitoris through her pants and pressed against it, causing her to clench her thighs around him. 

Pulling back for air, Giles panted harshly as his eyes continued to devour her. He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her off of him, setting her on the floor next to him. He lay her back then ran his hands down her sides, sliding them underneath her to lift her body up. 

She braced her feet on the floor, allowing him access to slip her pants and panties off of her. He stripped her quickly but reverently, staring down at her in awe all the while. As she lay there, watching him with half closed eyes, he removed his sombrero, pancho and kicked his slacks the rest of the way off. He stretched out beside her, his body firm and warm against hers. 

Willow turned onto her side so that she was facing him. He brushed his hand against her hip before trailing searching fingers over her thigh and back to the warm wetness he'd had just a small taste of through her clothes. She parted her legs, inviting him inside her. His fingers parted the soft velvet flesh, dipping into the pool of excitement that awaited them. 

Thrusting two fingers into her welcoming heat, Giles brushed his thumb against her clit, smiling as she mewled in pleasure. She thrust into his hand, rolling her hips, searching for the hard pressure that would send her spiraling. He leaned forward, finding her breast again, sucking the hard, crinkled flesh between his lips. 

Willow cried out, her body constricting around him. She shuddered and trembled, her skin taking on the soft sheen of sweaty excitement as she found her release. He eased his fingers from her slowly, whispering soft words as she breathed deeply, searching for calm. 

She opened her eyes slowly, the dark green finding his. "I never particularly liked Freud, but I'm liking this Id versus Ego thing." 

"You do realize that Joan of Arc was a virgin, don't you?" 

Pushing him onto his back, Willow quickly straddled him, easily slipping his erection inside her. "Not anymore." 

It was rhetorical, he realized as he slid smoothly into her depths. She moved in soft waves, gentle thrusts and easy movements. He clenched his thigh muscles, curling his hands into fists as she teased him all while allowing him what he'd craved for so long. Finally, he could take no more of her tormenting. Wrapping his arms around her, Giles pulled her down against his chest and held her to him as he rolled over. 

Pinned to the floor by his weight, Willow wiggled, fitting their bodies together. He leaned down, his husky voice heating her already overheated body as he whispered in her ear. "This one's my treat." 

Willow nodded, wrapping her legs around him as he moved forward, thrusting deeply into her. Her body was like fire, engulfing him in its flames as he lost himself in her. Warm, wet and tight, she covered and coaxed him, begging him with whimpers and whispers, as he pressed inside her, needing to be part of her. 

Sobbing with the weight of passion, Willow clung to him, her arms and hands seeking out the slick heat of his skin, touching him. Her tongue swept salty tears of sweat from his chest as he moved above her. Finding his nipple, she licked and sucked him, as he had done to her, forcing a cry from him. 

Giles struggled to support himself as she found pleasure centers, determined to make him turn to jelly. He lowered himself on one elbow, minimizing his movement to soft, short thrusts of his hips. He could feel it building inside him; he could feel her closing in on him, the desire to claim her growing stronger with every breath, every push. 

Willow's breathing changed, the slight hitch bringing forth a knowing smile to Giles' face. He slipped a hand between them, moving down to where they joined and touched her clit with his finger. Willow's body spasmed and she dug her fingers into his back, molding herself to him as she lost control and the world spun away. 

With a few more thrusts, Giles joined her, both of them crying out as they tumbled together, head over heels into oblivion. 

***

Breathing. 

That's all Willow could hear. That's all she could manage to do herself. Turning her head, just to experiment, she noticed Giles lying beside her, struggling to breathe as well. "I feel like I exploded and I haven't quite gotten back together right." 

"I know the feeling." 

She got up on one elbow and looked down at him. With a tentative hand, she brushed his hair back. "I think I'm missing some pieces." 

"Are you?" 

"I think you might have them." 

He nodded, unsure of what she meant, but knowing somehow that perhaps it was true. "If I find them, I'll be sure to let you know." He got to his feet, helping her to hers. Grabbing her costume and clothes, he handed them to her and they both dressed in silence. "YouI suppose you should go." 

"I have to get back to the dorm. Oz and Buffy are supposed to call." 

"Right." 

"And there's the party." 

"Exactly." 

She slipped the breastplate on and stared down at the hood in her hand. A slow smile crossed her face and she tilted her head. "Hey Giles?" 

He couldn't help but smile in response, despite the awkwardness between them. "Yes, Willow?" 

"Trick or treat?" She grabbed a handful of his candy, then disappeared out the door before he could reply. 

* * *


End file.
